Vampire Diaries Fan fiction
by Klaus'sBabyGirl
Summary: Instead of going back to Stefan she keeps on going to Damon. She gets there and sees Rebekah, Damon and Klaus.


The Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction

Pairings Klaus M / Elena G

Summery - Instead of going back to Stefan she keeps on going to Damon when she gets there she tries to save Klaus / Rebekah and Damon. Feeds Klaus

her blood and he's back to normal

Chapter One - The Storage Hall

"Damon!" I scream as I run through the storage buildings many hallways . Suddenly there was a loud crash that echoed throughout the building  
the familiar whoosh that belonged to a vampire . This time it belonged to Rebekah .

" Rebekah ? " I scream suddenly startled

" Shhh ! " She hisses to me

" Sorry " I mouth and then , " Why are you here ? " I whisper

" As you know my brother Elijah made a deal with you and the Salvatores " she pauses while I nod , " Well I went to go pick his body up and well Alaric's here . " she finishes

" Oh " And then I started running as I had just heard Damon scream . When I get there I see Klaus and while Alaric is distracted with fighting Damon I turn to Rebekah asking her what to do with my eyes .

" Feed him your blood " She mouthes . She bites my wrist and I stick it into his mouth , and while slowly sucking I feel two pricks pierce my skin . Turning I see Klaus is back to normal , he releases my wrist from his mouth and looks a bit surprised that I helped him . Honestly I didn't know why I did it either but I guess part of it was I obviously didn't want to have to see Damon , Stefan , or Caroline die. The other reason could've been because I may have feelings for him - WAIT WHAT ? I didn't even have time to think about it that much because I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by Rebekah pulling me away from the sight and Klaus looking at me with - I didn't exactly know - but it looked like concern in his eyes for me when he mouthed " Run " at us . Finally I let Rebekah drag me away reluctantly .

Later at the Boarding House

Rebekah and I get out of her Prius and walk inside the Salvatore's Boarding House . Sitting down on the comfortable leather couch on I look at Rebekah , half expecting her to leave and go help her brother and the other half wanting her to stay for company even if we both had tried to kill the other one at some point .

" Are you staying or going to help Klaus ? " I ask breaking the silence . She smiles slightly sits in the armchair " Staying if you don't mind ? "

" It's fine " I pause trying to find the right words , " Look Rebekah I'm sorry for daggering you and trying to kill you . I didn't want to and well Damon and Stefan , they thought you would betray us to Klaus and I was . . . " I trail off glancing at her?

" Elena I'm sorry too . My emotions are heightened and I overreacted . For that I am sorry . I would also like for us to be friends if you want to ? " She looks at me waiting as I think about it . Finally I smile  
nod at her . In a flash she is standing up taking me with her and hugging me tightly .

" Can't . . . breathe . . . Rebekah " I gasp

" Sorry " she apologizes

" Don't worry about it Bekah " I laugh . Then the dizziness starts and I fall onto the couch .

" You okay Lena ? " Rebekah immediately takes on the role of the worried friend .

" I'm fine just need a minute " Next thing I know I pass out or rather die .

Chapter two - Another Vampire

Rebekah's P . O . V

" Elena " I shake her but she doesn't wake up . I then hear her heartbeat fade until there's nothing there . Wait ! That must mean that Alaric is dead . I have to call Klaus .  
" Klaus ? " I say when he picks up on the third ring .  
" What's wrong Rebekah ? " My brother asks me  
" Elena's dead " and I burst into tears because I had just my first real friend in an hour of talking to her .  
" Elena's what ? " A voice next to my brother asks . I then remember Damon's there too .  
" Elena's dead " My older brother repeats his voice cracking a bit .  
" No she's not Meredith injected vampire bood into her system when she came in this morning . She will be in transition when she wakes up " Damon explains on the other end  
" Oh " Is all I can say while I start smiling .  
" Rebekah when she wakes up give her a blood bag . But first explain what's happening to her . We will be there in two hours . Goodbye sister . " The line goes dead

One hour later

Elena's P . O . V

I woke up gasping for air until I found out I didn't really need to breathe .  
" Elena ? " A voice says quietly from behind the couch . Looking behind me I see Rebekah standing with blood on her lips holding two blood bags , one empty and one full .  
" What happened ? " I ask and all she does is look down and says nothing .  
" Rebekah ! _What happened _? " I shriek  
" You're in transition Elena . You're going to become a vampire , well only if you choose to complete the transition . " she explains  
" I'll complete it " I choose quietly  
" _What_ ! " Rebekah questions me , suddenly beside me on the couch  
" I'll turn into a vampire " I repeat holding my hand out for the bag but I don't get it _just _yet .  
" Really ? I mean Elena you have a choice you don't have to turn . None of my family had a choice and neither did Damon , Stefan or Caroline . They had to . You don't " She looks at me .  
" Rebekah I know trust me I do , I don't want to die I'm only seventeen . If I don't turn then Jeremy is without a family and I can't do that to him Rebekah . Also either way I'm dying so why not die and still get to live right ? "  
" You're sure ? " Rebekah asks  
" Yes now please hand me the blood bag before I die Bekah " I try to joke . Rebekah cringes .  
" Sorry bad joke " I look at the bag and feel the veins under my eyes show and my eyes turn from their normal hazel colour to a dark red all while my fangs start pushing out of my gums . I don't even open it properly before I'm drinking it greedily absolutely loving the feeling of the warm blood going down my throat in big gulps . I am disappointed when it's finally done .  
" You good ? " Rebekah asks and takes the blood bag from me .  
" Yes thank you Bekah " I smile .

Chapter three - Killing For The First Time Stays With You Forever

One hour later Bekah and I are just talking ( well Bekah is talking and I'm just listening while she's explaining more carefully about what being a vampire entails ) When I hear a car pulling up I  
look out the window and see Damon's car in the driveway . Running with my newfound speed I sprint out the door and straight into Klaus's arms .  
" Well I see you're awake . " He chuckles into my hair . I was a little surprised as to why I ran into his arms first or at all even instead of Damon's who is looking at us surprised and so is Rebekah . Blushing I step out of Klaus's arms and speed over to Rebekah .  
" Thanks Bekah ! " I smile as I hug her tightly . She hugs me back just as tightly .  
" For what ? "  
" For helping me " I let her go  
" You're welcome Lena " She smiles  
" Elena ? " Damon's voice speaks up  
" Yes Damon ? " I turn to him  
" You okay " He's unsure I can hear it in his voice  
" I will be . Thank you Damon " I hug him too hoping that will help assure him at least a bit

A group of people pass by us and go into the the woods . I can smell all their blood and without a warning I run after them and am on top of the closest one in seconds . The blood was so sweet and delicious . When I was done I dropped the lifeless body on the ground . I saw the other five in front of me paralyzed in fear. Soon I'm in front of another one drinking their delicious blood and then another and another until there's only one left . I smile a bloody smile as I hear his heartbeat pick up . Just as I'm about to drink I feel someone pull me back away . I turn in the persons strong grasp and stare into his deep blue eyes . I glance back and see Damon compelling the man and he walks away .

" I killed five people " I mumble into Klaus's chest.  
" It'll be okay Elena don't worry " He sighs .  
I pull back and look him straight in the face . " What do you mean don't worry it will be okay ! I killed five people Klaus ! That may be okay to you and your family but not to me ! " I yell at him never breaking eye contact .  
" _Hey ! _Listen Elena we will all help you " Rebekah addressed me . she was standing beside Klaus with Damon and was looking at me intently .  
" Thanks guys but I just can't


End file.
